Comets
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: AU-AH-. Tous les opposaient: Il n'avait pas d'avenir, elle avait le monde à ses pieds, mais un regard leur suffit pour savoir qu'ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Pour lui elle était une comète, pour elle il était une bouffé d'air fraie. Seraient-ils capable de panser les blessures de l'autre et de prendre ensemble un nouveau départ ?


**J'ai décidé de tenter d'écrire un Three-Shot sur un de mes couples préférés et qui ne verra surement jamais le jour : Aurore/Hook, je sais que ce n'est pas hyper long et que ce n'est pas top, top mais j'avais cet idée qui trottait dans ma tête et je devais la mettre sur papier. Donc voilà ce que ça donne je vous présente donc la partie 1 de Comets. **

**Les personnages ainsi que la série ne m'appartiennent pas :(**

* * *

Elle n'était pas une habitué, il le savait parce qu'il connaissait chacun des visages des clients de ce bar, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas accoutumé à ce genre d'endroit, elle était trop parfaite pour ça, elle était le genre de personne à vivre une vie de château, , celle devant lesquelles on s'arrête pour faire un courbette, elle était banale pourtant elle l'avait très rapidement intrigués au point qu'il en perde sa concentration lors de combats, mais il se rattrapait assez vite, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit perdre et il ne voulait pas faillir à sa réputation. Il s'était parfois surpris à souhaiter qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, il savait que cela n'arriverai pas, aucune femme saine ne s'attarderai sur lui, il faudrait être fou pour vouloir d'une épave, il y avait eu une époque où elle s'était toute jeté sur lui et il devait l'avoué cette époque lui manqué, puis il y eu Milah dont l'univers entier avait chamboulé le sien, elle lui manquait, son rire, son audace, son amour pour lui tout lui manquait. Après que Milah eu disparu il avait décidé que plus rien n'en valait la peine, il s'était isolé du monde et avait trouvé refuge au bar gagnant sa croute grâce au combat de boxe et aux victoires qu'il accumulait.

* * *

Il aimait se battre, il adorait ça, c'était devenus toute sa vie, il donnait les coups mais ne les recevait pas, là dans ce vieux ring il était le roi du monde. Il l'appelait Crochet et il s'était un jour surpris à aimer ce nouveau nom, il ne savait pas d'où il venait mais il l'appréciait, il lui avait collé à la peau. C'était le nom qui avait fait de lui un homme et non plus une épave, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il était concentré sur son match, il enchainé les crochets et les uppercuts, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la fin du deuxième round, il avait alors rejoins son coins histoire de se reposer un peu, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vit, elle avait passé la porte laissant entré un courant d'air froid avec elle, elle portait une petite robe fleuri arrivant à hauteur des genoux, des bottines marron et des bas un peu plus foncé, ainsi qu'un cardigan en laine beige, elle tenait son sac à main très fort contre elle pensant surement qu'elle pourrait en faire un bouclier. Il avait eu de la peine pour elle, cette pauvre petite créature perdu dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas, pendant un bref instant il avait songé à abandonner le ring pour la retrouver et la protéger des ivrognes qui la sifflé, mais la cloche venait de sonner annonçant le début du troisième et dernier round.

Il avait alors rejoins le centre du ring, tapé ses poings contre ceux de son adversaire tout en observant ce qu'elle faisait du coin de l'œil, elle venait de prendre place au bar, il venait de bloquer un coup de coude quand il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de commander un scotch, il se mit à sourire se promettant d'aller la voir à la fin du match. Il avait bloqué et enchainé les coups jusqu'à ce que son adversaire déclare forfait, il avait gagné 1000$ qui l'aideraient à passer le mois sans avoir à se battre, il passa entre les cordes et descendit du ring, récupérant son sweat et l'enfilant avant d'aller rejoindre le bar et se poser doucement à côté d'elle.

-**Une bière,** fit-il en toquant sur le comptoir, le bar man hocha la tête et se tourna pour attraper une bouteille, il la décapsula et lui tendit

Il regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune inconnu se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, il la détailla du regard, elle avait de long cheveux châtain et qui cascadait dans son dos, de grands yeux bleu, aussi bleu que les siens, il savait qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard, elle tira simplement sur ses manches et il continua à l'observer, sa peau était pale, elle était mince un peu trop à son gout, elle avait la tête baissé et ses épaules relevé, il remarqua aussi des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

-**Ce n'est pas très polie de fixé les gens sans raisons**, dit-elle alors d'une voix rauque

-**Ce n'est pas polie de ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux quand on leur parle**, répliqua-t-il calmement avant de boire une gorgé

-**Désolé**, murmura-t-elle en continuant de tiré sur ses manches, **je n'ai pas…**

**-L'habitude sur ce genre d'endroit je sais,** la coupa-t-il, p**ourquoi est-tu ici alors**, demanda-t-il

**-Je voulais changer d'air,** fit-elle en fixant son reflet dans le miroir d'en face, **je voulais…je voulais changer d'air**, répéta-t-elle lacement

Il sourit tout en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière et en la regardant du coins de l'œil, puis il se surprit à échapper un petit rire et se tourna complètement sur son siège afin de lui faire face, elle ne se tourna pas mais posa enfin son regard sur lui, il était heureux et fière d'avoir réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle le regarde.

-**Depuis combien de temps**, demanda-t-il en désignant ses poignets, elle tira sur ses manches et se mit à gigoter sur son tabouret

-**De quoi parles tu**, fit-elle faiblement, en regardant le sol, il secoua la tête tout en jouant avec sa bouteille, ne la quittant pas du regard,

-**Tu peux le nier autant que tu le veux princesse,** fit-il, **mais la tache rouge qu'il y a sur ta manche elle ne ment pas**, acheva-t-il en se levant et, en la prenant par le poignet, **vient,** ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Elle suivit mécaniquement sans broncher le laissant la trainer jusqu'à cette vielle pièce insalubre qu'il osait appeler toilette, devant son absence de de réaction il l'a pris par les hanches la souleva et la fit s'assoir sur le comptoir. Il lui prit son poignet et releva sa manche, son cœur se brisa littéralement devant le spectacle qu'il offrait, il était recouvert de cicatrices, certaines étaient encore franche d'autre commencer à disparaitre, il caressa doucement son poignet et fit des cercles avec son pouces sur la nouvelle cicatrice qui venait à peine de se rouvrir. Il releva sa tête et posa son regard sur elle. Elle avait la tête baissé, il voyait et sentait qu'elle avait honte et il dut faire de gros effort pour ne pas grogner et du se retenir de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Il ouvrit une à une les cabines à la recherche de papiers, quand il en trouva il se redirigea vers elle, il passa quelques morceau de papiers sous l'eau, et nettoya la plaie en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop la brulé, ensuite il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un bout de tissus ou d'un morceau de bandage qu'il utilisait pour se couvrir les mains avant d'enfiler ses gants, il finit par en trouver un qu'il enroula délicatement autour de son poignet et le serrant assez pour permettre à la blessure de bien cicatriser, sans pour autant coupé la circulation de son sang. Une fois le travail fait il releva sa tête et vit que la sienne était toujours baisser, il soupira et décida de relever une de ses manches, il lui releva la tête et la força à regarder son avant-bras.

-**Elle s'appelait Milah,** commença-t-il,** c'était une femme et je n'étais qu'un gosse,** continua-t-il **elle avait une famille, un mari et un gosse, mais elle m'avait choisi moi et j'étais heureux à cet époque parce qu'avant personne ne me choisissait**, poursuivit-il en douceur, **et puis un jour il lui a posé un ultimatum et elle l'a choisi lui, j'ai perdu la tête après ça, **il se mit à rire jaune,** elle m'avait chamboulé mon mode et fait croire à des choses, le retour à la réalité a été trop dure, et c'est là que j'ai commencé,**

-**Comment tu as fait pour arrêter**, demanda-t-elle la voix rauque, il secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le porte-serviette à côté d'elle

-**Un ami à moi l'a découvert et il m'a collé une sacré raclé**, sourit-il, **il m'a dit de trouver un autre moyen de me défouler, que me faire du mal ne me la ramènerait pas, et c'est là que j'ai commencé les combats**

-**Il s'appelait Philippe**, renifla-t-elle, **et je l'ai surpris avec une de mes plus proches amies au lit, dans notre lit**, son corps se mit à trembler et enfin elle se mit à pleurer, **on devait se marier et il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour moi, qu'il me voyait plus comme une bonne amie, et que si il était avec moi c'était parce que ses parents lui avait forcé la main, et je me suis senti idiote, vraiment très idiote**

-**Et après**, demanda-t-il,** qu'as-tu fais après**

**-Je suis sortie de la pièce**, raconta-t-elle,** j'ai descendu les escaliers j'ai pris mon sac et je suis sortie, j'avais un peu de liquide sur moi pour prendre un taxi et je suis venu ici,** soupira-t-elle, **je me suis senti attirer par l'endroit et il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait de rentrer alors je l'ai écouté, c'était la première fois que je l'écoutais**, poursuivit-elle en traçant du doigt ses cicatrices

-**Que comptes tu faire maintenant,** l'interrogea-t-il, elle se tortilla un peu et arrêta de toucher son poignet, elle haussa les épaules**, est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi,** elle fit non de la tête

-**Je n'ai plus de chez moi**, annonça-t-elle,** je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, et mes parents, mes parents ne savent pas que c'est fini, ils seraient tellement déçus je ne peux pas leur faire ça**, fit-elle les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveaux

Il la regarda peiné, elle était si petite là assise sur ce comptoir, elle avait l'air désespérer et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, elle avait besoin d'aide et de soutient et il était prêt à lui offrir le sien, il était prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose l'avait guidé vers elle, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il soit là et qu'il la protège. Il saisit son visage et la força à le regarder.

-**Hey,** chuchota-t-il en essuyant ses larmes, **ça va aller je vais m'occuper de toi**, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête, **je vais m'occuper de toi,** répéta-t-il

-**Pourquoi**, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes

**-Parce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose t'as guidé vers moi,** répondit-il,** parce que je sens que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse,** expliqua-t-il, **parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous lie l'un à l'autre**

-**Okay,** fit-elle

-**Okay,** reprit-il

Il lui lâcha le visage et prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'aida à redescendre, ils sortirent mains dans la main des toilettes, ils récupérèrent ses affaires et sortirent, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa moto et ils prirent la route. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais savaient qu'en le suivant elle irait mieux, qu'elle pourrait enfin savoir qui elle était vraiment. Elle lui sourit à travers son casque et il accéléra riant lorsqu'il l'entendit crier et se serrer contre lui.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie, pas très long mais en même temps je ne compte pas faire des chapitres de dix pages, dans la prochaine partie je vous annonce qu'on aura un gros rapprochement entre le capitaine et la princesse, et un petit bond dans le temps. Laissez-moi une petite review aussi (Ps : je m'excuse si vous croisez des fautes, je fais des efforts mais des fois j'en loupe:/)**

**Bises Kaya **


End file.
